According to a conventional bidirectional communication method, a phase-locked loop (PLL) or a clock data recovery (CDR) circuit is formed on both a first side and a second side. When the first side transmits a clock signal, the second side recovers the clock signal and then transmits the data. Likewise, when a clock signal is transmitted in the reverse direction, the clock signal is recovered, and then data is transceived.